


Defy Me

by Relync (Relyc)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Relync
Summary: Negan has little patience, or so you thought, when dealing with others misbehaving. When he catches you hiding away, his reaction is not one you expect.





	

Negan was usually a man with little fucks to give and a sarcastically joking nature that intimidated others, but in rare occasions that was not the case. Some days, he'd be more at ease and not his usual level of cold nature, which was always a side result of you. Most days were good, but sometimes they weren't and things were no longer okay. The shitty situation of life was nothing to laugh on, yet it was bouts of self doubt and worry that were currently making you hide away from the rest of the Saviors.

When these thoughts hit you, you weren't valuable in any fight due to how clouded thinking became.

Doing this **always** pissed Negan off.

He didn't appreciate those who didn't do anything in the society he managed to help rise. If he hadn't taken a special interest in you, it's likely you would've already been killed.

A very light sigh escapes from your lips as your eyes look out the window with half effort. You let out another soft sigh before a clank echos through the room. It's enough to startle you and cause your eyes to jerk away from the window, towards the source of the sound; you looked like a deer caught in headlights. The noise came from the man you had hoped not to find you, Negan, very delicately tapping Lucille against the frame of the door with care to make sure to not cause any unneeded damage to her.

"Hey there, baby girl"

He paused briefly in his speech as he strolls closer to you, with the devilish signature smirk of his, Lucille is slowly being swung in his grasp. Her beauty and terror is almost captivating if his presence did not put you on the edge of your nerves. Negan stops just inches away from the bed you're laying on.

"I've already made it damn well clear how I feel about you moping off like this"

Small unpleasant chills run through you as he runs Lucille against the sheets.

"So..."

His deep voice is closer now; his body is leaned over you in a partly menacing way.

"Why do you continue to defy me?"

There is no reply to give him and your attention moves to your hands tightly grasping the bed sheets. Even with knowing how much he was against you randomly disappearing, it didn't stop the urge inside to vanish from everyone else. If you had a reasoning, it wasn't something to easily explain to Negan.

_The silence is not a satisfying answer._

This is known by the slightly bitter grunt from him, which doesn't faze you until Lucille comes into your view. Her being there makes the outer shell holding in the feelings break in one giant crumble. With struggle, you force the intense stare you have on the fabric and slowly bring it up where the two of you make eye contact. It's at that point Negan can see the pained expression. No amount of strength can get a faux emotion to show. This is the first time he sees that you are broken.

The menacing nature that was there prior eased into an expression hard to read. You curl more on the bed and manage to slide a bit further away from him in worry of a reaction. It was going to be hard to tell from that moment on as your eyes closed tightly. The only thing grabbing all of your attention was the rapid increase of your heartbeat thumping.

It increases more so when a hand grasps your arm with some force. Your eyes still stay closed. They only manage to re-open when the bed lets out a squeak and soon the body weight on it shifts; his musk fills your nostrils and solidifies who is now sitting against you.

"...shit..."

When turning to look towards him, you notice Lucille propped up against the edge of the bed rather than next to Negan.

For now, it was going to be just the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first few actual attempts at a third person in some time so I'll start small and go bigger (plus update this)!
> 
> With time, it will improve and next Negan/Reader will be more brutal him. 


End file.
